


Falling For My Parents Best Friend

by C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19/pseuds/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19
Relationships: Remus Lupin/ Oc
Kudos: 1
Collections: Falling For My Parents Best Friend





	1. Summary

Lily and James Potter have two children not one, meet Luna-Amari Potter their 16 year old daughter who's a very bright witch.

Read to follow along in her journey in navigating her way through her last 2 years at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry and the mischief she gets up to with the Weasley twins 

But will she be able to get out of the mess she's gotten herself in to by falling in love with her teacher? Who's also her parents best friend ?

Read to find out in Falling For My Parents Best Friend

⚠️Mature Themes Will Be Present In Future Chapters⚠️


	2. Character Info

Face Claim : India Eisley

Full Name : Luna-Amari Potter

Nicknames : little wolf, Paws, Luna1, LP, Mari

Age : 16

Mother : Lily Potter

Father : James Potter

Brother : Harry Potter

God Mother : Molly Weasley

God Father : Severus Snape

Pets : cat named Mittens, bowtruckle named max

Sexuality : straight

Relationship status : single

Love Interest / Mate : Remus Lupin 

Height : 5ft 8

Best friends : Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Charlie Weasley 

Friends : Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger, Anna Mason, Hagrid, Lee Jordan

Favourite food : Marinated Steak

Favourite drink : raspberry Fanta 

Favourite colour : blue

Species : Witch, Werewolf

Hogwarts House : Gryffindor

~extra info~

Was turned in to a wolf at the age of 5 by Fenir Greyback

Is a very smart witch and gifted with the power to control water

Is a chaser on the quidditch team 

The sorting hat stalled when trying to sort her as she fit qualities of every house but the hat eventually decided on and placed her in Gryffindor

She likes to help other students out if she can

She helps Hagrid with the creatures and loves doing it

Professor McGonagall let's her sit on in her classes sometimes and help

Helps madam pomfrey out in the infirmary because she wants to be a part time healer when she leaves Hogwarts so she is studying / learning under her


	3. Luna-Amari’s Year 6 Schedule

~Monday~

7am - 8:30 am - Breakfast 

8:40 am - 9:45 am - Charms

9:55 am - 10:50 am - DADA

10:55 am - 12:30 pm - Infirmary Prac with Madam Pomfrey

12:30 pm - 1:15 pm Lunch 

1:25 pm - 2:15 pm - Animal Care 101

2:15 pm - 3:35 pm - The Art & Theory Of Healing 101

3:45 pm - 4:45 pm Transfiguration

5 pm - 6pm Free Period

6 pm - 7:30 pm - Dinner

~Tuesday~

7am - 8:45 am - Breakfast 

8:55 am - 10 am - Study Hall

10:05 am - 11 am - Private Advanced Potions

11:05 am - 12:35 pm - Apparition 101

12:40 pm - 1:25 pm - Lunch

1:30 pm - 2:35 pm - Infirmary Prac with Madam Pomfrey

2:40 pm - 3:50 pm - Animal Care 101 

3:55 pm - 4:30 pm - Free Period 

4:35 pm - 6:30 pm - Study Hall

6:35 pm - 7:35 pm Dinner

~Wednesday~

7 am - 8:30 am - Breakfast 

8:35 am - 9:50 am - Dance

9:55 am - 11:20 am - Infirmary Prac with Madam Pomfrey

11:25 am - 12:45 pm - Study Hall

12:50 pm - 1:40 pm - Lunch 

1:45 pm - 3 pm - Private Advanced Potions 

3:05 pm - 4:20 pm - The Art & Theory Of Healing 101

4:25 pm - 5:30 pm - DADA

5:35 pm - 7 pm - Transfiguration 

7:05 pm - 8:35 pm - Dinner

~Thursday~

6:30 am - 7:30 am - Breakfast 

7:35 am - 8:40 am - Dance

8:45 am - 9:45 am - DADA

9:50 am - 11 am - Apparition 101

11:05 am - 12:35 pm Free Period 

12:40 pm - 1:35 pm - Lunch

1:40 pm - 3 pm - Study Hall

3:05 pm - 4:35 pm - Infirmary Prac with Madam Pomfrey

4:40 pm - 6:10 pm - Private Advanced Potions 

6:15 pm - 7:35 pm - Dinner

~Friday~

6:30 am - 7:45 am - Breakfast 

7:50 am - 9 am - Free Period 

9:05 am - 10:45 am - Private Advanced Potions 

10:50 am - 12:35 pm - Study Hall

12:40 pm - 1:45 pm - Lunch

1:50 pm - 2:50 pm - Animal Care 101

2:55 pm - 4:15 pm - Infirmary Prac with Madam Pomfrey

4:20 pm - 5:30 pm - DADA

5:35 pm - 7:40 pm - Study Hall

7:45 pm - 9 pm - Dinner

~Saturday~ 

Free Time and choice of going to Hogsmeade 

Times for Breakfast, Lunch & Dinner are below 

7:30 am - 9 am - Breakfast

1:30 pm - 2:15 pm - Lunch 

7:30 pm - 8:30 pm - Dinner

~Sunday~

Times for Breakfast, Lunch & Dinner are below as well as your hours for Healers Prac in the infirmary 

Free Time and choice of going to Hogsmeade if you so decide 

7:30 am - 9 am - Breakfast

9:15 am - 12:15 pm - Infirmary Prac With Madam Pomfrey

1:30 pm - 2:15 pm - Lunch 

7:30 pm - 8:30 pm - Dinner


	4. Character Quotes

"You really need to stop sneaking up on me, you're gonna give me a heart attack one day" ~ Remus Lupin to Luna-Amari Potter

"Why? It's fun to do, besides I'm bored and got nothing better to do" ~ Luna-Amari Potter to Remus Lupin 

________________________________

"I don't know what to do about it Mione, cause it's so wrong but everything in me screams to be with and near him" ~ Luna-Amari Potter to Hermione Granger

"Luna-Amari Potter stop that, it's okay. go for it your meant for each other, and who cares that he's your parents friend and our teacher he's your mate for merlins sake!" ~ Hermione Granger to Luna-Amari Potter 

__________________________

"I'm just so sick of worrying about what people will think or say, I just.. ugh idk" ~ Luna-Amari Potter to Luna Lovegood 

"Well don't care what they will say or think, it's not about them Mari, it's about you and Him, you're love for each other and no one else" ~ Luna Lovegood to Luna-Amari Potter


	5. Chapter 1 : Happy Birthday

Third Person's POV : 

Luna-Amari Potter laid in her bed, still sound asleep. It was earlyish in the morning around 8 am, it was her 16th birthday.

A flash of light from the sun peaked through the curtains when a small hush of wind blew through the slightly open window. 

The sun that peaked through the curtains shined on Luna-Amari's eyes making her stir in her sleep, The door to Luna-Amari's room was pushed open and her mother Lily Potter walked in.

She walked to the bed that her daughter laid sound asleep in, she shook Luna-Amari gently waking her daughter from her slumber.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" Lily said,

as her daughter rolled over opening her eyes looking up at Lily.

"Thank you Mum," Luna-Amari said rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"What's the time?" She added on asking Lily 

"It's 8, breakfast is almost ready," Lily said smiling 

"Why don't you have a shower and get dressed then come down and it should be ready" Lily added on finishing off what she was saying 

"But It's sooo early" Luna-Amari complained throwing her head back

"Luna-Amari stop messing around, unless you don't want your banana chip pancakes?" Lily replied raising her eyebrow at her daughter 

"I'm up, I'm up" Luna-Amari said instantly sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of her bed sitting up

"Good girl," Lily said smiling walking back towards the door

"Don't be long okay sweetheart" she added on closing the door 

"I won't!" Luna-Amari called out.

Luna-Amari's POV : 

I stood up from my bed and made it so it was nice and neat again, like I hadn't slept in it. I went over to my draws and got some clothes out for the day as well as some shoes off my shoe rack.

I walked back over to my bed and laid the clothes and pair of shoes down neatly on my bed before making my way to my bathroom.

I pulled back the shower curtain and turned the taps, I waited until the water was warm enough and got undressed and hopped in to the shower shutting the curtain again.

I stood under the water letting it wet my hair fully, before I grabbed my shampoo rubbing it in to my hair.

After I had rubbed it in proberly I washed I'm out and then did the same with the conditioner, I picked up my bubblegum body wash and squirted a little I'm to my hand emptying it out and washed myself before I chucked the empty bottle I'm to the sink from the shower.

I turned the shower off and got out grabbing my towel from the rack, wrapping it around myself. 

I turned to the sink grabbing the empty bottle of my body wash and put it in the little bin near the bathroom door, I walked back in to my and stood at the end of the bed.

I dried myself before getting dressed and putting my shoes on, I then used my towel to dry and hair.

I grabbed my hair brush off my draws and brushed it before styling, I turned to my full length mirror that I had in my room looking at myself making sure everything looked alright.

I opened my bedroom door and started walking downstairs, once I came to the bottom of the stairs I made my way to dining room where I could hear talking.

"There's my birthday girl" Dad said cheerily smiling 

"Hi dad" I said rolling my eyes sitting down at the table.

"Breakfast looks great Mum," I said smiling at her 

"Morning Sirius, Remus" I said looking at them.

"Morning Paws" they said in usion

Breakfast went by pretty fast small chatter here and there, after everyone was full Mum started clearing off the table. I went to start helping clearing it off but Mum stopped me.

"Don't worry about it sweetie it's your birthday you don't need to help." She said smiling 

"Why don't you go sit in the lounge room and wait for us to clear the table then we can open presents" she added on

"Okay mum" i replied 

"You coming Harry?" I asked turning my head to look at him 

"Yeah, I guess" he replied

*Time Skip*

I had opened all my presents that I had gotten from everyone, and I got everything I wanted and more.

From Harry I got 

Limited edition of Alice in wonderland 

A bracelet with musical instruments as charms 

A few chocolate frogs

From uncle Sirius I got 

A new hair straightening brush 

Prank supplies from zonkos

Big jar of bubblegum balls

Limited edition of Quidditch through the ages 

New leather jacket 

From Remus I got 

Limited edition book of The Wizard Of OZ

More Disney charms for my bracelet 

Some new scrunches and hair lackies

Some stationary items 

A anklet that has a wolf Paw on it

From Mum & Dad I got

Alice in Wonderland Statue Figurine Collectible 

Minnie Mouse Statue Figurine collectable 

Mickey Mouse drawing journal

Some special glitter paint pens 

Gift voucher of £50 Galleons for Honey Dukes

"I love them all thank you everyone" I said smiling as I gathered everything's my arms 

I got a course of your welcome's from them all.

"Why don't you take them all up to your room and then we'll all leave for the burrow?"Mum suggested 

"Okay, I'll be back" I replied and ran off up the stairs


End file.
